tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tiquanda
}|GetValue= } | name = Tiquanda | image = Spit Nettle | city = Port Hope | location = West of Ankrahmun, South West of Darashia, All around Port Hope. | vocation = All vocations. | lvlknights = 35 | lvlpaladins = 35 | lvlmages = 35 | skknights = | skpaladins = | skmages = | defknights = | defpaladins = | defmages = | exp = | loot = | lowerlevels = }|GetValue= } | areaname = North Tiqanuda | lvlknights = 35 | lvlpaladins = 35 | lvlmages = 35 | skknights = | skpaladins = | skmages = | defknights = | defpaladins = | defmages = }} }|GetValue= } | areaname = South Tiqanuda | lvlknights = 35 | lvlpaladins = 35 | lvlmages = 35 | skknights = | skpaladins = | skmages = | defknights = | defpaladins = | defmages = }} }|GetValue= } | areaname = North East Tiqanuda | lvlknights = 50 | lvlpaladins = 45 | lvlmages = 45 | skknights = | skpaladins = | skmages = | defknights = | defpaladins = | defmages = }} }|GetValue= } | areaname = South East Tiqanuda | lvlknights = 50 | lvlpaladins = 45 | lvlmages = 45 | skknights = | skpaladins = | skmages = | defknights = | defpaladins = | defmages = }} | map = | map2 = }} Tiquanda is the jungle side of the Daramanian continent. It is located across the Kha'zeel mountains, west of Ankrahmun and southwest of Darashia, (here). The river Mahaji flows through the jungle to the west coast where the city of Port Hope lies. While the whole of the jungle abounds with much flora and fauna the center of Tiquanda, known as the Baksha, is very dense with old Giant Trees that are covered with lianas and many colorful plants, mushrooms, bushes, and fruit trees and even the occasional Ant Trail leading to Ant-Hills. There are rumours about a city, inhabited by apes (Sibang, Kongra, Merlkin), called Banuta, in the north of the jungle, and about a race called "Dworcs" (Dworc Fleshhunter, Dworc Venomsniper, Dworc Voodoomaster) and even a few Crypt Shamblers in the southern jungle area called Trapwood. Be very cautious for you may be trapped by the many plants and trees in Tiquanda and may die. There are also stories about lizards (Lizard Sentinel, Lizard Templar, Lizard Snakecharmer), living in a city to the far east of the jungle, near the Ankrahmun desert. Moreover, even the brave Dwarves have made a small camp in middle-east part of Tiquanda and are planning expeditions to explore it. Throughout the whole jungle there are a lot of creatures including Centipedes, Carniphilas, Flamingos, Crabs, Pandas, Slimes, Crocodiles, Hunters, Elephants, Terror Birds, Tarantulas, Spit Nettles and even the feared Hydra! The area has an Amazon Rainforest based theme. Creatures in Tiquanda There are many creatures throughout Tiquanda on the surface and below. Listed below are specific Hunting Places and general creatures found on the surface. The more powerful creatures are located mostly in the south and far east. * Banuta * Chor * Forbidden Lands * Port Hope Swamp Trolls * Tiquanda Bandit Caves * Tiquanda Dwarf Cave * Tiquanda Reptile and Crustacean Caves * Tiquanda Tarantula Caves * Trapwood Category:Geography of Tibia Category:Hunting Places